


Please don't call the cops

by clarkeskyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, and lexa patches her up, clarke is a vigilante, i just love superheroes okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkeskyes/pseuds/clarkeskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What... Who are you?", Lexa stuttered, still holding the umbrella in her trembling hands.</p><p>"I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean to startle you." She was taking pauses while talking, as though the act of moving her mouth was too painful. She tried to get closer to Lexa, but she raised the umbrella a bit higher.</p><p>"Don't- don't come any closer! I'll call the cops!", Lexa's voice was shaking but she tried to still her hands.</p><p>“Please don’t call the cops." The masked girl sounded tired, like she would pass out at any moment. "I’m just looking for a first aid kit. Help me and I’ll leave.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please don't call the cops

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this au prompt on tumblr (“Please don’t call the cops I’m just looking for a first aid kit and I’ll be gone") and thought it would be really fun to write because i fucking love superheroes. This is really short and just cute, i guess? (this is also my first fic, but never mind, you'll probably notice) (my english sucks btw) (okay goodbye)

1

Lexa heard the noise while she was in her bedroom ready for a good night of sleep. She sat in silence and went completly still. She heard footsteps coming from the kitchen and started freaking out. She always knew that something like this would happen. That someday her nightmares would become real and she would be attacked in her own house. She decided to go against all of the warnings in her head and go face the attacker. If she was going down, she would put up a fight. Even though it would not be much of a fight since she didn't know how to fight except for those few self-defense classes she took 3 years ago.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, so loud she was sure the robber could listen. She grabbed her umbrella that was standing by her door and held tight to it. If she was lucky she could still catch the bandit by surprise, although her hands were trembling.

When she got to the kitchen, trying to be as quiet as possible, she saw a shadow passing by her. She turned quickly and rose the umbrella, ready to hit the guy, when she realised it wasn't really a guy. Actually it wasn't a guy at all. In front of her was a woman, with bruises all over her face, which was half-covered by a black mask. The woman held her arms as if saying she didn't mean any harm.

"What... Who are you?", Lexa stuttered, still holding the umbrella in her trembling hands.

"I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean to startle you." She was taking pauses while talking, as though the act of moving her mouth was too painful. She tried to get closer to Lexa, but she raised the umbrella a bit higher.

"Don't- don't come any closer! I'll call the cops!", Lexa's voice was shaking but she tried to still her hands.

“Please don’t call the cops." The masked girl sounded tired, like she would pass out at any moment. "I’m just looking for a first aid kit. Help me and I’ll leave.”

Lexa stared at the blonde girl wearing an all-black outfit. She did look awful, like someone who needed a hospital, not just a first aid kit. "Why would I help you? You broke into my house!" She let her voice raise a little. "And what's up with the costume? Halloween is close but this is a bit too much, don't you think?"

The girl sighed and tried to take a step forward but instead she fell on the floor. Lexa put the umbrella down and got on her knees. This girl looked like trouble but right now, she looked more like she needed help. And on the bright side, she didn't try to hurt her or anything. How dangerous could a 5'5 girl be?

2

The blonde woman was passed out on Lexa's floor. She had gone to get the first aid kit. She had one since she'd cut her forehead after tripping in her sofa and Anya, her best friend, had insisted on getting her a kit. "You're too clumsy, this won't be the last time you trip on something", she'd said back then. Lexa didn't have a lot of experience in first aid, she only knew the little she learned in school. Also, she hated the sight of blood.

The girl was covered in cuts, luckily none of them seemed too deep, although she couldn't be completly sure. She decided to clean up the bruises in her face first, so she had to take of her mask. As soon as she did, she realised how young the girl really was. Lexa was 20 and the blonde couldn't be much older than that. Another thing she noticed was how pretty the girl was: she had angelic features, even with all those bruises, her cheekbones were round and quite adorable and her hair was golden, falling in waves. But right after this thought she reprehended herself. This girl was probably crazy. Why would she wear this costume and where would she get beaten up like this? She was probably involved with drugs, and traffickers and stuff like that.

While Lexa was cleaning a cut in the girl's left cheekbone, the girl started to open her eyes. Lexa jumped back, suddenly realising she was still scared. The girl looked directly at Lexa, which made her shrink a little.

"Thank you... for helping me." The girl said, weakly.

"I couldn't let a person die on my own house." Lexa tried to hide her fear through a firm voice. "Besides, I want you out of here as soon as possible."

"Of course." The blonde smiled a little and Lexa thought that was an endearing smile but she shook that thought immediately.

"So... who are you again?" Lexa attempted for this to sound relaxed and continued to clean up her cut. "And what's up with the costume?"

''It's not a costume. It's my uniform. My vigilante uniform." Lexa had no idea how, but the woman managed to say this in a dead-serious face, so she just glared at her.

"Vigilante?" Lexa chuckled. "Are you kidding me? You gotta be kidding me!"

"I'm not. I... I started this a couple months ago, but as you can see I'm not really great at it yet." She tried to laugh but then she stopped as though it hurt her. "My name is Clarke, by the way."

"Clarke, huh?" Lexa experimented her name in her mouth. "Do you have an alias, Clarke?"

"I'm actually working on it. It's not easy to pick a name, you know?"

Lexa moved on to cleaning up her chin. "I wouldn't know, actually. I didn't know people actually tried to be superheroes in real life."

''I'm not a superhero." Clarke said, matter-of-factly. "I'm just trying to help people who can't fight for themselves."

"Well, right now, you look like you can't fight for yourself." Lexa replied. "No offense." She added, quickly. Clarke smiled a little.

"Non taken. I am having a hard time at this. But I'm gonna get better. I will." Clarke's eyes were intense and Lexa realised she was staring at her, so she looked away.

"Oh, that would be great. Who did this to you?" Lexa asked a little hesitant.

"I found a girl in an alley cornered by three men, so I decided to interfere. I was holding up pretty great, but then two more guys came in and I couldn't keep up. I got lucky, though. Sirens were coming so they decided to run and I crawled up to the nearest house I could find. So here I am."

"Well, I imagined a vigilante would be more secretive. You already told me your name and I've already seen your face." Lexa was moving to the bruises in Clarke's stomach.

"Oh, is just because I'm planning to kill you after you patch me up." Clarke said that with a straight face but started to laugh at Lexa's frightened face. "I'm sorry. Too soon?"

"You think?" Lexa let out a giggle, even though she was a little bit scared.

"I wouldn't hurt you. I'm not a monster." Clarke said softly. "And what's your name?"

"Lexa."

"Lexa? That's a beautiful name. It definately suits you." The vigilante had a smirk on her face. A fucking smirk!

 _Am I crazy or... is she hitting on me right now?_  Lexa couldn't help but open a stupid smile.  _Stop it! She's a vigilante, for christ's sake! She must not be on her right mind. Although helping people in need would be considered a noble cause... But why couldn't she have picked a real profession like a doctor or a cop?_ Lexa thought vigilantes and superheroes only existed in comic books. And now, she had one in flesh and bone righ in front of her. Lexa looked at Clarke, the angel-like girl, who was a lot tougher than she appeared to be. Who could take a beat from 5 men and still survive and want to continue on this madness. Who could smile shyly and shamelessly at the same time. Who would make inapropriate jokes at the wrong time.

If Clarke was a comic book character, Lexa thought she would be quite interested in getting to know more about her.


End file.
